Trial of Darkness
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: After Fuyuki decides to sleep in a haunted house with his friends and family; after the Garuru platoon joins them looking for a serial killer on the loose the group gets sucked into the killer's realm who has taken control of the house, separating them in different dimensions and forcing them to play a survival game.


**All right, so this is a new story I've been planning for a while. I'll tell you more about what it's based on next chapter and all.**

**My beta reader was runwithscissorsXXXbattlescars.**

**Uh, what else to say...Sorry for not updating anything else.**

**Oh also pairings, cuz you probably want to be warned before reading notp stuff. The pairings in this will be Momofuyu (probably), GaruPuru (Probably might be a squint thing maybe not), Gironatsu (Probably just be Giroro being Giroro), Karataru (definitely), Torochiro (another definite), Zorumeru (Don't ask, I got into it thanks to an author named Johnnycadet), Dorokoyu (Probably), Kulumois (It's me this thing is going to be filled to the brim because it's my otp.)**

**None of this author's note has been important so far. Uh, there might be some Kerotama I'm going to try to include it but I don't really know how to in the plot, so yeah, that's a thing.**

**Be warned, this story will probably get scarier.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this series**

* * *

><p>"You really want to go there, Fuyuki?" Natsumi sighed and smacked her forehead with her hand in annoyance at Fuyuki's eager decision.<p>

"Yeah. There." Fuyuki nodded, pointing to a magazine clipping of where he wanted to go. In the picture was a quaint-looking, mansion-like inn. It did look awfully pretty, with a nice-looking garden outside of it with roses and nice-looking hedges—but Natsumi's frown persisted.

"Recently redone because of supposed haunting. The last family who stayed there was rumored to never come out. It hasn't been very popular due to these superstitions, even though it has a heated pool, three meals served per customer, and huge bedrooms complete with private bathrooms," Natsumi read. "Did you just completely miss the part about the last family never coming out?"

Fuyuki shook his head. "No. I didn't miss it. In fact, that's the whole reason I want to go! I mean, I doubt those rumors are cool," he said with a laugh, "but staying in a _haunted inn_? Wouldn't that just be so cool!"

"Not for our family trip, Fuyuki. I am not doing any weird occult or alien things on our family trip," she said.

"Well, I don't know," their mom spoke up. "The inn Fuyuki suggested does seem to be a nice one. And it's cheap, too! I'm sure we could find plenty of things to do around the town that the inn is close to," she said. Aki was just happy her kids were having fun deciding the family trip. _It's a miracle that I__ was able to get time off from work for this._

"Yeah! There's a whole town and island you can boat to from the inn. It'll be great!" Fuyuki said with a smile. "And we'll get to stay in a haunted house and find ghosts, too, making it even more fun. If I discover something, I'll be able to learn even more about the occult!"

"B-but I don't want to stay in a haunted house," Natsumi begged, whimpering just a little bit.

"I doubt it's really haunted. And it will pass sooner than you think with Keroro accompanying us." Aki giggled. "He'll probably scare all the ghosts away."

"The stupid frog's coming with us?" Natsumi's eyes widened. "_Why_?"

"He's part of our family, too, now. So he should be able to come on family trips. And do you really want to leave him here all alone? He'll probably stow away, anyway," her mom explained.

"True…," Natsumi bit her lip. "Fine. But I don't want anyone else coming along that's not part of the family, all right? I want Fuyuki to be the one being bothered by the stupid frog, not me."

Fuyuki seemed to be even more encouraged. "We can hunt for the spirit together!" He ran off to tell his Keroro the good news.

* * *

><p>"And that's what happened! I've been invited on Natsumi-dono and Fuyuki-dono's family trip!" Keroro squealed as he told this good news to his platoon's waiting ears.<p>

"What's so great about taking a trip with some Pekoponians?" Giroro growled.

"They've accepted me as one of their own. It won't be too soon until they hand over the planet as a gift," Keroro explained, giving off a sinister look. Giroro beamed. "That, and I want to spend some bro time with Fuyuki-dono." Giroro stopped beaming

"You idiot! This has nothing to do with invasion for you, does it?" Giroro was about to throttle Keroro, but Tamama seemed to break the silence.

"I want to come too!" he whined a bit childishly.

"Uhhhh, well, you can't. This is a family trip and I don't think you're part of the family," Keroro told him quite truthfully.

"Well, then. I'll go on my _own_ family trip!" Tamama stormed out of the room, obviously disappointed.

"You don't think he's actually going to go on his own family trip, are you?" said Keroro. "I mean, does he even have a—" He shook his head. None of them knew much about Tamama's family, so they didn't bother questioning this.

* * *

><p>"Fuyuki-kun!" Momoka waved outside Fuyuki's house. Fuyuki would have wondered how she got there, but he saw the helicopter flying away. "I heard you were vacationing at a haunted inn! I fully support you and already bought the inn, island, town and any space around the area to make sure you have an even better vacation!" She smiled and clutched his hand.<p>

"Uhhhhh…." Fuyuki didn't know what to say. "How did you know I was going on vacation and where I was going?"

"Tamama told me." Momoka smiled—a sweet smile, Fuyuki knew, but oddly her smile also made him feel as if she wanted something…. Huh.

_I wonder if she's sad because she wasn't invited? Well, she did buy the island, so I assume she's coming anyway. Maybe I should invite her… _Fuyuki thought to himself.

"Nishizawa, do you m-maybe want to come with us? I mean you did buy the inn we were staying at, and—"

Momoka cut him off. "Of course I'll come with Fuyuki-kun! I'd love too!" She turned away and did a fist pump in the air.

Tamama popped out of Momoka's backpack. "Yay! I'm invited on Mr. Sergeant's family trip after all!"

"You weren't invited, you idiot, it was just me!" Momoka turned dark and was about to pound Tamama's head before he jumped away.

"I'm going to tell everybody I'm coming on the trip!" he chirped.

Through a series of unfortunate events of Tamama blabbing to everyone about how he was coming, Natsumi—when she stepped out of her house, ready to board Momoka's jet and set off to the inn—saw not just Fuyuki, her mom, Keroro, and Momoka waiting outside for her—but _everybody_.

"Why are you all here?" Natsumi asked

"Well," Dororo explained politely, "Tamama was speaking about a lovely trip that he was going on with our leader, and I thought that it would be rather lovely to come and see, and that Lady Koyuki and I would most certainly accept the invitation to accompany you that you tried to convey through Tamama."

"I'm already packed, Natsumi! And I'm so excited to come!" Koyuki looked to be a ray of energy, having already packed a small bag.

"W-well, it wouldn't be too bad if you two came… and I honestly _did_ want to invite you, Koyuki… but I thought this was a family trip only…." Natsumi paused for a second to glare at Fuyuki, who had invited his friends. "So, I guess I'm happy that you two can come."

Koyuki and Dororo both smiled.

"What about the rest of you?" Natsumi asked. "Giroro, what are you doing here?"

"W-well, I assumed you would need some help dealing with that idiot Keroro's antics… and I, umm… thought that Tamama was speaking to all of us because we were invited, not because he was boasting…" Giroro admitted. "And I know haunted inns would be scary for someone like you, but—ahem—you just need to think of it as a battlefield and Iwouldlovetohelp."

"Well, I guess it's all right for you to come, too…. I mean, you do make pretty good sweet potatoes, and you're my friend…" Natsumi trailed off as he gave a really excited smile only to replace it with a tough smirk. Natsumi caught it, though, and giggled for a second, but stopped herself when she realized she still had to deal with all the other stowaways on their trip. She skipped Tamama, since she assumed Momoka or Keroro had invited him, and placed her gaze on Kululu.

"Did Tamama invite you too?"

"Nah, he didn't tell me anything," he admitted. "I invited myself. Ku, ku, ku."

"No way, you can't come!" Natsumi picked Kululu up by the head, about to toss him, when she heard an all-too familiar voice.

"So, are we leaving yet?" Saburo asked gently, walking through the yard to join the group. Natsumi dropped Kululu and blushed.

"S-Saburo-senpai…. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Kululu invited me. Said you guys were going on some huge, cool trip." He laughed. "And I wasn't about to turn that down." He looked around at the group, not watching Natsumi the whole time.

She turned to Kululu. "Fine. You can come. I accept your payment." Natsumi tried to sound harsh and serious.

"Thought you would. Ku, ku, ku. _Geez_, teenage girls are easy to read." When he laughed, Natsumi punched him once, just for the road.

"So are we going to leave soon?" Angol Mois asked curiously.

"HUH? I didn't invite you, though! I made sure to take all the steps NOT to tell you about the trip!" Tamama accidentally said out loud. It didn't matter; his plan to get rid of that woman had been a failure.

"You did?" Mois frowned. "Kululu told me you invited me, though…."

"Ku, ku, ku…. Had to take an extra measures over being the only one in the platoon not told about how Tamama was going off on a trip. I only found out via security cameras." Kululu grinned as Tamama tried to cope with such ruined plans.

"NOOOOOOO!" He screamed "no" the entire way there on the plane. Momoka tried to shut him up through punches, but nothing seemed to work. It was not the most pleasant plane trip.

* * *

><p>Natsumi was the first to step out of the plane to see their seven-day home. It was more beautiful than she had expected, looking sort of old and Victorian. Taking her bags, she opened the doors to the inn to see it for herself.<p>

"I booked it just for us, so we'll have it all to ourselves," Momoka explained to them. "Isn't that great?"

"Yeah! Now it'll be easier to go ghost hunting!" said Fuyuki, not paying attention to anything other than the occult. Momoka frowned.

"It doesn't seem to be completely unoccupied, though." Giroro was the mood breaker, having spotted small indentations of footsteps in the carpet. He pointed to a few bags in the corner.

Momoka's face darkened and her hair pointed in anger. "WHO DARES TO WRECK MY VACATION?"

The question was soon answered as the people who had decided to stay for the night in the inn left their rooms to see who was yelling at them.

"That would be I who decided to be what you call this 'vacation destroyer,' " answered a purple Keronian who stepped out of a room and crossed his arms—_Garuru_. "This was something unavoidable. I am glad that my platoon was able to find somewhere to stay that was part of the Nishizawa property, since the Nishizawa industries know of our existence and is a safe—at least considered to be a safe—place on Pekopon."

"B-brother?" Giroro's eyes seemed to pop out in wonder of what his brother was doing at their vacation house. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to fight, obviously." Zoruru hissed and appeared behind Dororo, as if he had been there the whole time. He might have, for all the platoon knew—begging Dororo to pay attention to him and notice him.

Giroro immediately took out his guns and went into a fighting stance; Dororo unsheathed his sword; Tamama got ready to blow up the intruder; and Keroro just stood there ready to give orders, along with Kululu who sat down on the floor, too lazy to do anything else.

"No we didn't, Lance Corporal Zoruru." Garuru beckoned him back. "Stand down."

Zoruru growled and said something under his breath about how Garuru would never let him fight Dororo.

Giroro, Keroro, Dororo and Tamama all breathed a sigh of relief.

Taruru eagerly jumped out of his room to eagerly explain the whole thing. "We're here because our ship crashed and we needed a place to stay the night while we're making repairs!"

"Your ship coincidentally crashed in the same area we chose to vacation?" Natsumi narrowed her eyes as if she didn't believe it.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it really happened, stranding us here." Pururu joined the group, explaining it to Natsumi kindly as she tried to soothe the situation.

"Don't you have somebody who is supposed to maintain ship repairs or something?" asked Kululu mockingly. "Geez, your intelligence officer or engineer must really suck. Ku, ku, ku."

"It wasn't my fault!" Tororo denied, entering the room as the group conversed. "My ship repairs are better than anything _he_ could do!" He shot a finger at Kululu.

"Oh? So why did the ship just suddenly crash if it was in a great condition cuz of you?" Kululu challenged. "Is it because you spotted a donut? Ku, ku, ku. I suppose you would have forced the ship to crash if it would mean you could stuff your face."

"I wasn't playing with the wiring in the ship! It was them!" Tororo opened the door and dragged out the two kids he had found in the ship engine room. "They must have been stowaways, because they messed with everything in their boredom."

"We didn't do anything!" Chiroro denied, standing by Karara's side and shaking her head.

"It's them again…. They seem to always cause malfunctions of some sort…." Keroro trailed off.

Karara smiled, trying to look romantic and lovely. "We just wanted to make sure my future husband was okay!"

"Your… future husband?" Giroro's eyes wandered to his brother's platoon. They must have become the latest victims.

"Yes! When I saw that Garuru was going on a mission in his spaceship, I decided that I would keep him company as his fiancé! So Chiroro and I snuck in to surprise him!" Karara seemed awfully proud of herself.

Garuru just face-palmed.

"I already told you, we aren't getting married," he clarified to her.

"At least we know what went wrong with the ship. I was worried it was something else…" Pururu sighed.

"We should call someone to come pick them up while Tororo works on ship repairs," Garuru suggested. "Nobody has the Keron Postal Service's number, do they?"

"Lieutenant Garuru… you don't really call the postal service to pick up children…. They deliver packages. It would be better if we called the Space Pol—" Pururu was cut off as Garuru rejected the idea.

"The Keron Postal Service is more efficient. They treat boxes very delicately. It's the perfect place, especially when they learn Karara's father is famous. They'll treat her with the utmost care." He paused. "Now, who has their number?"

"I do," Kululu answered. "Ku, ku, ku. I like to prank call them."

"Is this why I've been getting giant deliveries of thongs and rubber chickens billed to me and sent to me?" Keroro asked. Kululu just laughed.

Garuru waited for the number as Kululu wrote it down and handed it to him. He quickly left for a second to make the call.

"Hey guys, let's stay to hang out with everybody as long as we're here!" Taruru suggested. "I mean, our ship's dead, anyway, and we could have a pretty fun vacation with them."

"No way," said Natsumi. "I've had enough people trying to get in on my family vacation. There is no way I'm allowing you to."

However, her complaints were not listened to.

"We couldn't stay even if we wanted to, Taruru," Pururu pointed out. "We have a mission to perform."

"But…." Taruru frowned.

"Our ship's dead, anyway, like you said. It's going to take a lot of parts to fix that will be hard to track down," Tororo answered. He didn't particularly look quite happy about the news. "So we might as well stay here."

"He's right." Garuru walked into the room again, "The Postal Service won't be here for a few hours, anyway."

"I have the worst luck." Natsumi slumped against a chair.

"What about our mission, Captain?" Zoruru asked.

"We'll have to put it aside for a moment for our own safety. There's no way we can continue it with a dead ship," said Garuru. Secretly, he only wanted an excuse to vacation with his brother.

Giroro was on edge, not wanting his brother to invade this vacation time he had with Natsumi. Finally, though, he asked, "What mission?"

"The Space Police asked us to track down a serial killer," said Garuru. That really lightened the mood. "We were in the area because we thought we heard a signal of activity here. Our ship started falling immediately after the signal, so it might be possibly that it was just due to the ship failure that he heard the signal."

He turned to his platoon. "We'll search tomorrow for the killer, but tonight we'll rest up. Keep in mind, this is not a vacation."

"Can we at least party for the night? I want to catch up with Master Tamama!" Taruru answered.

Garuru frowned, but he said nothing against this.

"This is going to be the worst vacation ever." Natsumi rubbed her head in annoyance. Aliens would be everywhere on this vacation. She wouldn't have her family bonding time unless she tried really hard.

She probably would experience more stress than ever on this vacation, too.

What Natsumi didn't know is that _the worst vacation ever_ was no exaggeration. She would be more right than she had ever wished.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Next chapter probably won't be out soon, maybe in a week or so.<strong>


End file.
